


Legoland

by BazingaMoonpie (HarryHazzaKitty)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Howardette, Legoland, Lenny - Freeform, Shamy sex, Sheldon acts like a little kid, Sheldon gets boners, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryHazzaKitty/pseuds/BazingaMoonpie





	Legoland

_I can’t believe it_ , thought Sheldon Cooper as he lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep and failing miserably. _Tomorrow I am going to Lego Land_. He tossed and turned, thinking of all the fun he would have at the theme park. Leonard, Penny, Bernadette, Howard, Raj, and Amy were all coming too. A fun day with his friends and girlfriend at one of his favorite places. What could be better?

The alarm clock on the nightstand blinked 1:04 am. Sheldon sighed. He got out of bed and padded to the kitchen, intent on making himself a nice, warm cup of chamomile tea to quiet his excited brain and allow himself to relax enough to fall asleep.

Sheldon got out a mug and his box of tea bags, selecting a chamomile one and placing it into the mug. He filled the teapot, then set it on the stove. While waiting for it to boil, he daydreamed about Lego Land.

He was so lost in his imaginings that he didn’t even hear the teapot boiling, and only became aware of it when he saw Leonard enter the kitchen from his peripheral vision.

“What’s going on?” Leonard asked, rubbing at his eye as he let out a loud yawn. “Why are you making tea at one o’clock in the morning?”

“You don’t _make_ tea. It isn’t a sandwich,” Sheldon corrected. “You _brew_ tea. In the old days, the proper method was to _steep_ it, but such a word has gone out of-“

“Okay,” Leonard interrupted. “Now why are you _brewing_ tea at one in the morning?”

“I can’t sleep,” Sheldon sighed, pouring the steaming water into his mug. “I’m just too excited about Lego Land.”

Leonard smiled as Sheldon handed him another mug wafting soft tendrils of steam. “Aww, buddy, thanks.” He took a sip and swallowed loudly. “Sheldon, this isn’t tea you gave me. It’s just hot water!”

“I know,” Sheldon acknowledged. “You never told me what flavor of tea you wanted, so I just left it up to you. You weren’t supposed to drink it yet, you silly goose.” Sheldon looked smug as he took a sip of his tea. He always loved giving Leonard a hard time.

“Gee, thanks,” Leonard mumbled as he chose a Vanilla Spice tea bag and stirred it into his water, pressing on it with a spoon to make it more potent. “So you can’t sleep, huh?” he asked, trying to return to the previous topic of conversation from which they had somehow strayed.

“Yes,” Sheldon replied. “I just can’t get any shuteye when I know that in T-minus eight hours I’ll be in a theme park dedicated to the greatest toy invention since the yo-yo.” He smiled fondly.

“Well,” Leonard reasoned, “you won’t be able to go unless you get to sleep. Remember how cuckoo you can get when you haven’t gotten enough rest?”

“That is true,” Sheldon lamented. “I do need sufficient time in REM sleep or else my neurotransmitters won’t be the sharp little trains they normally are. But I can’t sleep. Oh, what fresh hell is this?” He set his mug down with a pout on his face that reminded Leonard of a little kid who had been denied a cookie before dinner.

“How about I tuck you into bed and sing you Soft Kitty until you fall asleep?” Leonard offered.

Sheldon thought for a while and nodded. “Okay, that sounds nice. But first, can I finish my tea?”

*************************************************************************************

The next morning, Sheldon awoke with a huge grin on his face. Although he hadn’t had much sleep, he felt happy and well-rested. He went to his closet to pick out his outfit for today, deciding on his new black and neon Lego Movie t-shirt atop his teal blue long-sleeve shirt with his purple chinos. He loved this shirt. Leonard had gotten it for him when they had seen the Lego Movie together. It had Unikitty and the other Lego characters on the front with the slogan _Everything is awesome_ in bright neon letters. _Everything IS awesome_ , Sheldon thought excitedly as he laced up his brown and tan sneakers over his gray and pink Unikitty socks.

Sheldon found Leonard in the kitchen with the rest of his friends, making French toast and waffles. The French toast was for Sheldon, since it was French Toast Day, and the waffles were for everyone else.

Amy beamed upon seeing her boyfriend. “Good morning, sunshine!” she trilled.

“Hello, Amy,” Sheldon replied politely. “Good morning to you, too.”

Penny looked up from the waffle iron once she had filled it with batter. “Hey there, Moonpie.”

Sheldon normally hated it when people other than his Mee Maw called him Moonpie, but today he was too excited to care. “Hello, Penny.”

Raj eyed his shirt and smiled. “I like your shirt, Sheldon.”

“Thank you!” Sheldon grinned. “I also have Unikitty socks. See?” He tugged his pant leg up just a bit to reveal the cute kitten with a horn on its head.

“Nice,” Howard commented. “But can it beat my awesome Lego Star Wars belt buckle?” He proudly displayed his belt buckle, which was a Lego version of Yoda’s face.

“Howie, quit showing off,” Bernadette chuckled. “Sheldon’s outfit is hands down cooler than yours, anyway.”

Leonard served Sheldon a plate of French toast, sliced into little strips, with extra syrup in a little sauce cup, just the way Sheldon liked it. It reminded Sheldon of those little microwaveable French toast sticks his mother had bought him when he was a child.

The others filled their plates and stood around the kitchen, talking and eating, as the boys were too excited to sit down, especially Sheldon.

Amy came up to Sheldon and posed like a model, her plate of waffles held daintily in the air. “Like my outfit?” she questioned, trying to clue Sheldon in to her ensemble.

“Oh!” Sheldon exclaimed as he saw her Lego Justice League shirt. It had The Flash, The Green Lantern, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman, all as Lego characters. She was also wearing printed tights completely covered by a tiled pattern of Legos. Sheldon became slightly distracted by the fact that she wasn’t wearing a skirt over her tights like she normally did, as he could clearly see her figure. He had never noticed her curves before, as they had been hidden by the baggy, bulky clothes she normally wore.

“You like it?” Amy pried, doing a little dance in place that Sheldon found even more distracting than the tights.

“Mmm-hmm,” Sheldon murmured, trying to focus his attention on something else before someone noticed a certain, um, _problem_ , he was developing.

“Use your words, Sheldon,” Amy teased.

“You’re a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler,” Sheldon growled lowly into her ear. He was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, like his pants had become suddenly too tight.

After Amy had giggled delightedly and walked away, Sheldon was left standing alone in a rather demeaning position. Obviously, Penny had noticed, as she was now making her way over to Sheldon with a smirk pulling at the corners of her bright red lips.

“Sheldon, wanna come over to my apartment for a sec?” she offered. “I don’t think you want anyone else noticing your… um… issue.” She seemed like she was trying to hold in laughter.

Luckily, no one noticed as the two left the apartment. Well, no one but Amy, who was suddenly upset to see her boyfriend go off with Penny, and did he have a…?! Unlike Penny, she had not noticed it until now, and incorrectly assumed that Penny had been the cause. She was jealous and worried about what might be going on between the two of them.

Over in Penny’s apartment, Penny was laughing. “Oh, Sheldon, I don’t know why this is so funny to me, but it is.”

“It’s not funny!” Sheldon whined. “It’s embarrassing. I used to pride myself on not letting myself succumb to my baser urges as you do, but now I seem to have fallen prey to that vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler.

Penny wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Ooh, you like her outfit, huh? I picked it out for her. She was so hesitant to not wear anything over the leggings, but I was like, girl, you got a figure! Show ‘em what you got!”

Sheldon sighed. “Penny, I can’t go back in there like this. And it isn’t going away. I just keep thinking of Amy in those tights.” He groaned.

“Okay, okay,” Penny muttered. “Since Amy is your girlfriend, why don’t I go get her and-“

“No!” Sheldon interrupted. “I’m not ready for coitus with Amy yet. Not even fellatio or cunnilingus.”

“Huh?” Penny asked, confused by his polysyllables.

“Oral sex,” Sheldon clarified.

Penny’s mouth made the shape of the letter O. “Gotcha,” she said, pausing to think. “Well, I’m not going to do anything to you. I mean like, no offense, but…”

“None taken,” Sheldon said. “Now please, it’s still there. Make it go away!” He pouted and looked down at his pants, which were tented up at an awkward angle.

“Why don’t you go take care of it yourself?” Penny suggested. “I mean, you’ve done that before, haven’t you?”

Sheldon’s silence seemed to speak for itself.

“Oh my God!” Penny cried.

Unfortunately, Amy had stepped out into the hallway just then and heard Penny’s exclamation. She didn’t have an accurate picture of the situation, and she feared for the worst. It seemed to her than Sheldon had just cheated on her with Penny. Angrily, she stormed down the stairs and left.

She couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Penny, shocked to have heard that Sheldon had really, actually NEVER succumbed to his baser urges, had laughed for a good five minutes before giving him an awkward lesson using a banana. Penny had a hard time keeping a straight face and realized that she would never be able to see a banana the same way ever again.

Sheldon was blushing like mad. “Can I use your, um, bathroom?” he stammered. “Like I’ll be sanitary and, like, make sure everything’s clean after-“

“Yes, sweetie, just go!” Penny half-shouted, half-laughed.

Sheldon shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom and Penny slid on her pair of noise-canceling headphones, turning up her music. She laughed, realizing the irony of this situation. How many times had Sheldon worn headphones to prevent himself from hearing Penny’s sexual acts? And now here the situation was, reversed. She laughed wryly to herself.

Not even five minutes later, Sheldon came back out of the bathroom, flushed and sweaty. “Wow,” he murmured, sinking onto Penny’s couch. “I believe I see what you like about coitus now. And I know why Amy wants it with me so much. I mean, golly, my hands are magic.” He panted, slightly out of breath.

Penny laughed. “Good for you, sweetie. Now, we better go meet up with the others so we can go to Lego Land.”

“Oooh, Lego Land!” Sheldon shouted like a child. “Now there’s something even better than coitus.” He ran across the hall and burst through the door. Everyone looked up, confused and startled.

“Where’s Amy?” Bernadette asked, her high-pitched voice concerned.

“I thought she was with you,” Sheldon said, confused.

“No, she left a little while ago,” Howard clarified.

“She won’t answer her phone,” Raj added.

“But we’re all supposed to go to Lego Land!” Sheldon cried as he sat angrily in his spot on the couch. “Why would Amy just leave like that?”

“Maybe we can go another day,” Leonard soothed, sitting beside Sheldon and setting his hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to go another day,” Sheldon complained stubbornly. “I want to go today. And Amy’s ruining that.”

“Maybe she had a good reason to leave,” Bernadette squeaked. “I think you should go check on her.”

Something about the way Bernadette said that made Howard suspicious. “Hold on, Bernie. I saw her talking to you before she left. You know why she left, don’t you?”

Bernadette hung her head. “Yes, I do, but it really isn’t any of my business and I don’t want to get involved-“

“Just say it!” Howard cut her off.

Bernadette sighed. “She saw Sheldon go off with Penny. He was looking… aroused… and she assumed he went to cheat on her with Penny.”

“What!” Penny screamed. “Oh my God, I would never have sex with Sheldon! Especially since Amy is one of my best friends!”

“I believe you, Penny,” Leonard intoned. “But Amy knows what she saw. It looked bad. I think you both had better go find her and apologize.”

Sheldon frowned. “Why should I apologize to Amy? I’m not the one who’s stopping us from going to Lego Land!”

Penny gave him a stern look. “Sheldon, you have to be an adult about this. We need to explain to Amy that what she thought she saw wasn’t what she actually saw. She’ll realize it was all a misunderstanding and then we can go to Lego Land, okay?”

Much to everyone’s surprise, Sheldon just nodded and stood up. “Come on, Penny,” he mumbled. “Let’s get this over with. For Lego Land.”

Penny rolled her eyes and followed Sheldon out the door.

*************************************************************************************

Amy was sitting curled up in a corner of her closet, wrapped in a soft plush blanket. Heavy tears streamed down her face. She couldn’t believe Sheldon cheated on her. And with Penny, her best friend, of all people. Amy felt betrayed and hurt.

She heard a knock on the front door and sighed. She really didn’t feel like answering it. But what if it was Bernadette, come to cheer her up? She could use some girl talk right now.

Opening the door, Amy was faced with the two people she least wanted to see at the moment, Sheldon and Penny. She huffed, beginning to slam the door in their faces, but Penny stopped it from shutting.

“Amy, please let us in,” Penny begged. “You don’t know the whole story. It isn’t what you think it is.”

“I know what I saw,” Amy steamed, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. She met Sheldon’s downcast gaze. “You cheated on me, Sheldon. You cheated on me with Penny.”

“Amy,” Sheldon pled, “I swear that isn’t true. I would never cheat on you, Amy. I love you.” His soft blue eyes sparkled with the sincerity of tearful emotion.

“How can I believe you when I saw what I saw?” Amy cried, feeling more tears well up. “I’m not stupid. I’m not a child. I know what I saw.” Her voice rose slightly in anger.

“I know what you saw,” Penny admitted. “And I know it looked bad. But I promise you, nothing happened between me and Sheldon. Amy, you’re my best friend and I would never do anything to compromise our friendship. I respect your relationship with Sheldon and support both of you. Why would I ever risk losing two of the most important people in my life?” Penny was surprised to find a hot, wet tear running down her own cheek.

Amy wiped her eyes, which now were streaming steadily with tears. “I want to believe you both. But I can’t. There’s just no other way to explain you and Sheldon heading for privacy when Sheldon was feeling horny.”

“But Amy,” Sheldon protested, “I was turned on by you. You, in those leggings, strutting about like a vixen.”

“Really?” Amy asked, disbelieving.

“It’s true,” Penny assured. “I saw him squirming after you walked away and knew he was feeling uncomfortable. I offered for him to go over to my apartment so that nobody else would notice.”

“And then she taught me how to masturbate by demonstrating with a banana,” Sheldon continued. “So she put on some headphones while I went into her bathroom and tried it out. And had a splendid orgasm.”

Amy was getting a little hot under the collar thinking of Sheldon touching himself. “Oh,” she murmured. “I have to admit that that is a much more logical explanation for this morning’s events. I still don’t know if I believe you, though.”

“Please believe me,” Sheldon whispered. “I can’t bear to see you mad at me. It makes me feel like someone has ripped a hole in my heart and the best part of me is missing. I’m not whole without you Amy. I need you.” He leaned in, placing a gentle hand on her cheek and moving in to kiss her. To his welcome surprise, she melted into him, their lips meeting in a gentle caress. It was a longer kiss than normal, and when they pulled back, Sheldon was gazing in Amy’s eyes with true blue sincerity.

“I believe you,” Amy purred. She felt a gentle smile tug her lips.

Sheldon smiled back. “Amy?” he asked sweetly.

“Yes, Sheldon?”

“Can we please go to Lego Land now?”

*************************************************************************************

Sheldon was riding in the backseat of Leonard’s car next to Amy, behind Penny, and diagonal from Leonard, who was driving. He couldn’t sit still, bouncing in his seat and blurting random facts about Legos or different landmarks they passed.

Amy tried listening patiently, but she was too distracted thinking about what Sheldon had done earlier and how it had been because of what she was wearing. _Does this mean Sheldon will want to have sex with me soon?_ Just the thought sent her heart racing. She couldn’t breathe for lust.

And there was Sheldon beside her, absentmindedly rambling on and on about what he would do when he got to the park. His eyes were alight with the fire of excitement and sparked with the childish gleam of wonder.

“Sheldon,” Amy whispered. “Can we talk about earlier?”

“I thought we already did,” Sheldon answered. “You’re not still angry, are you? I thought we had that all settled and squared away.”

“I’m not mad,” Amy said. “I’m horny. I want to know more about how you touched yourself.”

“Well,” Sheldon pondered. “Do you have a banana?”

“Sheldon, I’m serious,” Amy pled. “I guess I want to know if you’ll ever want to turn to me for sexual gratification instead of your hand. I just… I _want_ you, Sheldon…”

“You want me to do what?” Sheldon inquired, clueless as to her true meaning.

“Well, to use your terminology, I want to have coitus with you,” Amy replied. “Thinking about you masturbating has really driven me crazy. I just really want to be a part of that experience for you and take it to a whole new level. I love you Sheldon, and I want to express that to you physically. I know intimacy is hard for you, and we can take it slow, but please just know that I want this and I want you to want it, too.”

Sheldon took a moment to collect his words. “Amy,” he began, reaching to take her hands into his own, “I can’t begin to describe my feelings for you. And I know you return those feelings. Eventually, I would like to have coitus with you but you have to understand that I’m not quite ready for that yet. I’m just not comfortable enough with my sexuality. I’m sorry, Amy, but I don’t think anything can happen anytime soon.”

Amy nodded. “I completely understand. But I just need to know that you do want me that way, and that someday you will want to show that to me physically.”

“I do and I will,” Sheldon promised. “But today, can we please just enjoy the day at Lego Land as a happy couple?”

“Of course,” Amy replied. “Now how about we play a round of Counterfactuals?”

*************************************************************************************

Amy was frustrated. Not in an angry way, but rather in a sexually charged sort of way. She had played round after round of Counterfactuals with Sheldon, trying to focus on what the currency would be in a world where narwhals lived on land, but failing miserably every time she pictured Sheldon in sexual scenarios.

She wasn’t angry at Sheldon at all. She understood how hard it was for Sheldon to participate in any romantic or sexual aspects of a relationship and was grateful for everything he had done for her so far. She realized that some people just took longer to be ready and accepted that she had to be patient and wait for him to get there.

Sheldon, on the other hand, was completely unaware of Amy’s condition. He was just so excited about going to Lego Land that Legos were pretty much the only thing on his mind.

“Legos would be the currency,” Sheldon averred. “Because who doesn’t love Legos?”

Amy rolled her eyes playfully. “Sheldon, Legos have been your answer to every round, even the one where I asked you what the power source would be for a world where everything was upside down.”

“I know,” Sheldon admitted, bouncing a little in his seat. “I’m just so excited about Lego Land!”

Amy giggled. Her boyfriend was so cute. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning, or a puppy getting to run around a big yard. She could never stay mad at him.

*************************************************************************************

A few hours later, Leonard pulled into the parking lot of Lego Land. Sheldon bounded out of the car like a dog, and Amy had to catch his hand and scold, “Hold my hand, Sheldon, so you don’t get lost.”

The four of them met up with Bernadette, Howard, and Raj, who had all ridden in Bernadette’s car. They were waiting at the entrance gate, where they got in line to purchase tickets.

“Excuse me, sir,” Amy said as she paid for her and Sheldon’s tickets. “I notice that sign says admission comes with a Lego Star Wars minifigure, and I think my boyfriend would like one.”

“Sorry, but the toys are only given with a child’s admission,” the ticket officer informed them.

“Awww,” Sheldon pouted, his cute puppy dog face and childlike demeanor on display.

“Fine,” the ticket officer grumbled. “But this is the last time I make an exception.”

“Oh, goodie goodie!” Sheldon proclaimed gleefully as he accepted his Princess Leia Lego figure.

“Nice,” Howard said when he saw the toy. “It has the golden bikini on it.”

“You can’t have it,” Sheldon announced, holding it protectively against his body. “It’s mine. Amy got it for me. That makes it special.”

Amy couldn’t help but grin at his words.

“Okay, so what do you nerds want to do first?” Penny asked. She took a sip of water out of her pink CamelBak and adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

“OOH!” Sheldon exclaimed, pointing at a huge red dinosaur behind Penny. “It’s Bronte, the brontosaurus made completely out of Lego bricks!” He clapped his hands together as he jumped up and down. “Did you know, Bronte is nine feet tall and thirty-four feet long?”

“That is pretty cool,” Raj agreed. “How about we start at Explorer Island, since it has dinosaurs?”

“Okay!” Sheldon enthused, squeezing Amy’s hand as they headed off.

Sheldon was full of energy and excitement. He loved seeing all the dinosaurs and even wanted to go on the junior roller coaster, even though it was all made for children. The others humored him by pretending to be interested in the attractions, but the other couples spent most of the time holding hands, making out, and talking.

Amy was a little jealous of Penny and Bernadette. They had boyfriends who would kiss them without pausing to ask their opinion on trivial matters. But then she’d see Sheldon posing excitedly by a Lego figure, asking Amy to take his picture, and she’d remember why she loved him. He was so full of joy and fun, and that energy always radiated to Amy as well. Soon, she found herself loving the theme park and even skipping when they all headed off to the Fairy Tale Brook.

She and Sheldon rode together in one of the magical leaf boats. She enjoyed the gentle motion of the boat gliding through the water and the feel of Sheldon beside her. Sheldon surprised her by kissing her as they sailed, making her heart leap with joy. She loved seeing all the fairy tale creatures made out of Legos and even enjoyed listening to Sheldon talk about their origins and how gory the original stories were.

Raj and Howard had to admit they enjoyed when Sheldon dragged them all to the building stations. Amy made a Lego robot for Sheldon and he made her a Lego train. Penny used the Legos to design shoes and Bernadette collaborated with her. Raj and Howard designed a space probe and a rocket and had space battles with them.

When they took a break for lunch, the couples separated in order to have some alone time. They all sat at different two-person tables, with Raj at his own table. Howard offered for him to share with him and Bernadette, but Raj declared that he was fine with sitting alone because maybe some hot girl would come and sit with him. (None did.)

“Hasn’t this been the most amazing day?” Sheldon enthused as he dipped his chicken tender in his ketchup. He took a big bite, a smile never leaving his face, even while he was chewing.

“I have to admit, I’ve had a really good time here with you,” Amy replied. She took a bite of her sandwich, chewed, and swallowed. “I love seeing you get so excited about everything. It’s adorable.”

Sheldon blushed. “I do love Legos. My Mee Maw bought me a huge Lego set for my tenth birthday. She was so surprised when I actually built a prototype for a solar-powered car out of it.”

Amy laughed fondly. “So what do you think you’ll want to do after we finish eating?”

“That’s up to you,” Sheldon replied. “You were so patient with me this morning and went on all the child rides with me and took so many pictures. I want you to have a chance to pick our activities.”

“Well,” Amy said, “I brought our bathing suits and I would like to see the water park. Water parks have always been my favorite type of theme park.”

“Okay,” Sheldon agreed. “But we have to wait an hour after eating. What do you want to do in the meanwhile?”

“I propose we go shopping,” Amy said. “I know Penny will appreciate that.”

Appreciate she did. “Oh my God, you’re the best, Amy!” Penny exclaimed after they’d met back up and discussed their plans. She gave Amy a huge hug that left Amy breathless, and not just because she was hugging her bestie, whom she referred to as a “golden-haired goddess”.

They spent an hour buying an array of goods from the gift shops, where the boys bought a vast (and very expensive) collection of Lego kits and merchandise. The girls looked at the jewelry and clothes, and Amy even bought her and Sheldon matching T-shirts that said “She has a piece of my heart” and “He has a piece of my heart”, with a picture of a heart made out of Legos with one piece missing and arrows pointing to the other T-shirt if the couple stood side-by-side.

Once the hour was up, Amy excitedly led the group to the waterpark to change into their swimwear, which the group had thought to bring after browsing Lego Land’s website and finding out it had a waterpark. Penny and Bernadette were excited to tan, but Amy just wanted to see Sheldon in his bathing suit. She didn’t tell anyone that that was her motive, but it was.

They all met outside the changing rooms once they had put on their swimwear. When Sheldon saw Amy in her purple cut-out one-piece bathing suit, he was rendered speechless and blushing. Amy, on the other hand, let out an awkward vocalization that sounded like “who” when she saw Sheldon in his The Flash swim trunks.

They both stood there gazing at each other for so long that Bernadette impatiently snapped, “Get a room or else get moving!”

“She’s so sexy when she’s angry,” Howard murmured, causing Bernadette to roll her eyes.

Sheldon took Amy’s hand and Amy could feel that it was excessively clammy. But so was hers. She began to feel as though she were full of fire and no air.

Sheldon had never really felt this way before. Well, he had earlier, but that had been his first time ever falling prey to lust. It was all so new to him. He was suddenly grateful that his swim trunks were so baggy, but looking down, he realized that they were thin, and it wasn’t hard to notice that he was aroused.

Amy seemed to have noticed it as well. She couldn’t help but look. I mean, she was only human after all. And, well, it was _really_ obvious, and she had eyes. A playful smirk adorned her lips.

Penny was laughing as she cupped Leonard’s ear and whispered something to him. He looked back at Sheldon and began laughing as well.

“Oh, now, this is ridiculous,” Sheldon exclaimed. “We’re all adults here, no need to act like we all don’t see the elephant in the room.”

Bernadette laughed. “Is that what you call it?”

“No!” Sheldon cried. “But there’s no need to point and laugh like a couple of elementary school ninny-nannies!”

“Ninny-nannies,” Raj burst out. “That’s a funny word!” He exploded in laughter as well.

“That’s not the point!” Sheldon fumed. “I’m sick of getting laughed at over something so normal. I don’t even need to remind everyone how frequently Penny engages in coitus. Or Howard.”

“But you’re like a little kid,” Leonard pointed out. “So it’s kinda weird.”

Sheldon pouted, and although he did really look like a little kid in that moment, aside from the raging boner, Amy wasn’t going to point that out to him. Instead, she turned to him and asked, “Sheldon, would you like to leave, or maybe be alone somewhere?”

“I want to leave,” he announced. “But with just you, Amy.”

Amy tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. Was Sheldon finally going to take her virginity?

“I want to be alone, but I need you to drive me,” Sheldon finished.

 _Oh_ , Amy thought, _that’s why he wants me to leave with him_. She had to admit that she was a tad disappointed.

The drive back home was silent. Sheldon sat stolid in the passenger seat, staring moodily out the window. The sky was darkening, and Amy figured it was a good thing they had left, because it looked like a storm was coming.

She glanced briefly at Sheldon before returning her eyes to the road. “Do you want to talk about it, Sheldon?” she asked kindly.

“No,” Sheldon declined. “But thank you for asking.” He seemed upset, staring down at his lap that was now flat and boner-free.

“If you wish,” Amy acquiesced. “But if you find you do want to discuss how you are feeling, I am willing to participate in such a conversation.”

Sheldon seemed to think that over for a moment. “All right,” he relented, “but you have to promise that you won’t make fun of me.”

“Sheldon, why would I make fun of you?” Amy asked, confused and sad that Sheldon even felt the need to make such a request.

“Everyone else makes fun of me,” Sheldon moped. “They always treat me like I’m an alien or a robot or something. Or a little kid. Well, I’m no different from anyone else. I’m human, and I get hurt, too.” He began to cry silently, gazing out at the gathering clouds to try to hide his melancholia from Amy.

Amy, however, could sense his sadness. “Sheldon, it’s okay to be vulnerable with me,” she assured. “I promise that I will never make fun of you, ever, no matter what. I love you for you, and I would never think less of you for your feelings.”

Sheldon turned back towards Amy, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you, Amy. That means a lot to me. I love you, too.” He placed his hand over one of hers on the steering wheel and squeezed it gently.

“What made you so upset, Sheldon? Was it the teasing?” Amy implored.

“No,” Sheldon answered, pulling his hand back into his lap. “It was the fact that I was so aroused by you, and I was unable to do something about it. And I don’t mean because we were in a children’s amusement park. I felt like I’m not good enough to have sex with you. I don’t feel like anyone would ever want me. Why would they? I’m just Shelly Cooper, the Smelly Pooper.”

Amy pulled off on the first exit she came to and drove to the first building she saw, pulling deftly into a parking space with a view of the highway. She turned to face Sheldon, who stubbornly sat facing the cars racing by.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Amy urged. When he faced her, she continued. “You know I don’t see you the way those petty schoolkids did. They never even knew the real you. I do. And the real you is amazing. You’re smart, and handsome, and funny, and you really get passionate about things I love how excited you get when you make an advancement in physics, or when you find a vintage mint-in-box action figure on sale. I love how you worked so hard to overcome your aversion to intimacy, and that you did that just for me. You’re wonderful, Sheldon, and I wish you could see yourself the way I do.”

Sheldon was touched. “You really think that?”

“Yes,” Amy replied. “I really do.”

Sheldon frowned. “But then why do Leonard and Raj and Howard always make fun of me?”

Amy took Sheldon’s hands in her own. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I think, to a point, friends make fun of each other. I mean, Penny and Bernadette always crack up over my fanfiction. I think Leonard and the others are just trying to connect with you. And maybe they take it too far. But you have to let them know. I know it’s scary to open up like that, but they won’t know until you tell them.”

Sheldon gazed at Amy fondly. “Thank you,” he whispered. “You always know what to say.” He leaned in, meeting Amy halfway across the arm rests with a sweet, gentle kiss. The couple melted into each other, wrapping their arms around each other. Amy expected for Sheldon to pull away at any second, but instead, he kissed her more passionately, brushing her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth to accommodate him, shocked and surprised. Sheldon had never French-kissed her before. It was amazing.

When they finally came up for air, they both stared into each other’s eyes with so much love that Sheldon pulled Amy in for more. She straddled him, and he happily allowed her to, running his hands down her back. She felt Sheldon become aroused and nearly lost it. She moaned, digging her hands in Sheldon’s hair, turning it into a wild mess of strands instead of its normally neat style.

Sheldon paused to look in Amy’s eyes. “Do you want to…?” he began, the question trailing off into suggestive silence.

“Really?” Amy squeaked.

Sheldon nodded. “Yes. But would you like to go to a hotel?”

“Yes,” Amy replied. “That sounds romantic. How did you think of that?”

“We’re right here.” Sheldon pointed out the rearview mirror at the hotel attached to the parking lot where Amy’s car was currently parked.

“Oh,” Amy laughed. “Yes. Let’s.”

Sheldon helped her out and led her to the door, walking sort of strangely. He purchased a night’s stay from the check-in desk, obtained twin key cards, and rode the elevator up to the fourth floor with Amy. Both Amy and Sheldon were excited, but also extremely nervous. Especially Sheldon. He normally never did anything like this.

When they got to the room, they fell onto the bed, kissing each other passionately. Amy’s hands explored Sheldon’s body, and she urged him to do the same to her. He was tentative but gentle, caressing the curves of Amy’s body like they were precious works of art. He read her body like Braille, learning as he touched. Piece by piece, the pair undressed each other until nothing stood between them.

Sheldon was surprised how comfortable he was seeing Amy naked. He realized that he had, in fact, seen her naked before, though metaphorically. He knew everything about her and loved every single thing. He knew her deepest fears and her most profound joys. The qualities he had loved about her soul now seemed to reflect equally as lovely in her physical form.

“Amy,” he murmured lovingly. “You’re so beautiful.”

“You are too,” Amy breathed.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Sheldon admitted sheepishly. “But I want to make this special for you. Please inform me how best to satisfy you.”

Amy giggled breathily. She showed him where to touch and lick and how to make her toes curl. Sheldon learned quickly, gently copying her instructions until she came, her head rushing in an explosion of fireworks.

“Oh, Sheldon!” she moaned.

“Was that satisfactory?” Sheldon inquired.

“Oh, yes,” Amy whimpered. “More than, I would say.”

“Well, I’m only just starting,” Sheldon purred, sending another hot wave of need though Amy’s torso.

“Wait,” she gasped. “I want to return the favor.”

He lay down patiently and felt her sit atop his legs, positioning herself lower on the bed. He was already desperately needy, but trying to hold back his want so that Amy could get release. As soon as he felt her warm mouth on him, though, he lost all control of his words. He moaned and let out strings of profanities, overwhelmed by a maelstrom of feeling.

When she pulled away, his head shot up like a knee-jerk reaction. “Why’d you stop?” he demanded in a lazy, sex-washed voice.

“I want you inside me,” Amy practically growled, and Sheldon nearly came at just those words. He laid her gently on her back, hovering atop her with his weight on his elbows.

“Are you sure?” he whispered. “I don’t have a condom.”

“Yes,” she replied. “Yes, please. I’m on birth control. Please”

He didn’t need any more encouragement. He was a little awkward at first, but he soon found his rhythm and had Amy practically screaming. He was in ecstasy, being so close and intimate with Amy. He felt like she was part of him, and he of her. He didn’t know why he had waited so long to do something that felt so natural with Amy. He wanted it to last forever.

Of course, it didn’t, and afterwards, the couple lay together under the hotel sheets in a tangle of sweaty but satisfied limbs. Sheldon held Amy close, rubbing his thumb on her arm like she always liked. She had her hand on his chest, holding his other hand and playing absentmindedly with his fingers.

“That was amazing,” Amy breathed. “Thank you, Sheldon. That meant so much to me, being intimate with you in that way.”

“I know, same for me,” Sheldon agreed. “I am so glad that my first time was with you.”

“And I, you.” Amy said. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more,” Sheldon cooed, kissing her cheek lovingly.

They argued playfully over who loved the other more until they both fell blissfully asleep.

*************************************************************************************

The next morning, Sheldon and Amy checked out of the hotel. Amy drove Sheldon back to his apartment, both of them still in their bathing suits from the day before.

When they arrived, Leonard met them at the door with a huge grin. “Hi, Amy,” he greeted. “And there you are, Sheldon, you dog!” He nudged Sheldon’s shoulder with a wink.

Penny came running up like a pink tornado. “Hey there guys! How was your night?”

“Penny!” Leonard chastised. “We agreed we wouldn’t tell them we knew!”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Sheldon said. “I don’t mind if you guys know. I know about all your coitus, so it’s even-Steven as far as I’m concerned.”

“So you DID have sex?” Penny gushed.

“Yes,” Amy replied. “Make fun of me all you want. Sheldon and I are in love. This act was only physical evidence of our relationship.”

“Make fun of you?” Penny asked. “I wasn’t going to make fun of either of you. I was going to say that I’m happy for you both. And Sheldon, I’m proud of you for acting out on your emotions toward Amy. I know how difficult it is, and I’m so glad you were able to work through it.”

Leonard nodded. “We just wanted to let you know that because we saw how upset you were at Lego Land. We care about you, buddy, and we want only the best for you and Amy.”

“Boy, was it the best,” Amy gushed. “I can hardly walk this morning.”

“Okay, TMI,” Penny blurted.

Leonard laughed. “You guys didn’t miss much after you left. We’d barely decided what ride to go on first when it started to pour and they closed the whole park down due to a thunderstorm warning.”

“Yeah,” Penny murmured, “there wasn’t even any good sun for tanning. Total waste, in my book.”

“That’s okay,” Sheldon said. “I still had a great time because I got to be with Amy.”

Amy grinned broadly.

“So what was your favorite ride?” Penny asked, intending to start a pleasant conversation.

“Amy knows what my favorite ride was,” Sheldon murmured, nudging Amy, making her giggle and blush in remembrance.

“So Amy, what was his favorite ride?” Leonard asked.

“His favorite ride wasn’t at Lego Land,” Amy replied. “It was me. He told me that this morning.”

Sheldon blushed. “She did make me scream more than any kiddy ride could.”

Sheldon couldn’t believe it. He had had a chance to visit one of his favorite theme parks of all times, and he didn’t like it nearly as much as he had liked sex with Amy. It surprised him. Who knew that Sheldon Cooper would rather have sex with his girlfriend than play with Legos?


End file.
